Finding a Kid
by Ignisha
Summary: Life has been good, I'll admit that. Sure I've been wandering around for as long as I could remember, helping this idiot Springfield more times than I could remember. And I return back to Earth to find this one kid. How hard can it be?
1. Chapter 1

Ignisha: Alright, my first One-Shot, let it go ON!

Naruto: Ignisha doesn't own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!...

* * *

Finding a Kid

* * *

I groaned as I tried to get up. I coughed up blood.

"Damn, guess the sickness is worse than I thought..."

I looked around and saw myself around a forest. I took a thinking position, meaning cross-legged and hand on my chin, with eyes closed and mouth in frowning position.

"_Mm, let's see, I was traveling around for a while, beat up a lot of demons on the way, traveled here, and then... what happened again...? And why am I hurt all over...?"_

*BOOM*

"Oi...! Naruto! A little help will be nice!"

I growled. _"Oh yeah... that's why..."_

I turned to see a huge White-Horned Dragon fighting a red-head with the wand. The guy was red-head, with a patch of black underneath. He wore a black sweat-shirt and dark-green pants. His shoes were brown and his cloak was tanned. His eyes sort of brown and crimson and his wand outstretched, using a Defendo (1) spell to block all the dragon's flames. The red-head turned and glared at me.

"Oi, how many times do I have to say it! Get your big yellow ass here and help out!"

I growled deeper.

"Shut up Springfield! If I wasn't here, you would be dead by now!"

Nagi Springfield rolled his eyes.

"Right, and here I am getting my ass literally and figuratively handed to me!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright fine, stand back..." I said, rolling my sleeves and chanting. Nagi jumped out of the way as the dragon started to run towards me, its mouth starting to glow red and heat collecting.

"Animus of Argentum Res...! Recolligo Intus Mihi Quod Ostendo Vestri Verus Vires...! Ventus Quod Lux Lucis Flow Sicco Amo Quris...! Ventus Rutilis!" (2)

A blast of wind and light shot out from my being and landed a direct hit on the dragon. The dragon groaned before landing on the ground, dead.

I sweat-dropped.

"I went a bit too far did I...?"

Nagi growled.

"'...a bit...'...? You went overboard you idiot! We were supposed to bring this bad boy back... _alive_...!"

I sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever, just drop this mission and let's go on a different one..."

Nagi gritted his teeth. "This is the tenth unsuccessful mission we've been on so far!"

I looked at him. "And...?"

Nagi slapped his hand onto his face. "Fine... let's get going-..."

"ROAR!"

Nagi sweat-dropped. "Change of plans, let's run for it before this big guy's mate comes in..."

I nodded. "Good plan..."

With that, we ran.

* * *

(Later...)

After reporting, and a lot of scolding, we left the compound with another mission at hand. Although the keeper did say that if we fail one more time, then we're out of the job. This, of course, made Nagi really mad that smoke literally came out of his ears. Me? I only shrugged.

I walked next to Nagi eating a huge bowl of ramen as Nagi looked over the mission. I leaned over. "So wats da mishon? (So what's the mission?)"

I looked over his shoulders and found a bounty. I frowned. I hate bounties, used to have one when I was little, before I became a Demon. Oh wait, I didn't introduce myself yet.

Ahem.

Uzumaki Naruto, current Lord of all Kitsune and Youko (3), the current Kyuubi no Youko (4). The previous one absorbed by me with the help of a seal created by my father, Namikaze Minato, one of the most powerful man in the world. Then again, he's nothing but a legend and a myth nowadays. But I know that he's real.

Anyway, back to me. After becoming a Demon on my 20th birthday, which was two years after exiling myself from my hometown, which is located at the "Old World". I never really liked the name that the people here in Mundus Magicus (5) called it. It makes _me_ feel old. Whatever. Well, after several years, I traveled around the world, helping those in need, and fighting bad guys, and Demons, the usual. I then met a man. Yeah, the man right next to me, Nagi Springfield. Known as a prodigy back at his hometown.

Anyway, after a short spar, he asked me to travel with him. Having nothing to do, I agreed. We met up with a few friends, such as Eishun, some guy from my homeland, well, used to be homeland, and quickly became friends. Later on, we traveled around some more, left for Mundus Magicus, met up with Nagi's master, what's-his-name-again, and Albireo, though I like to call him Al, much to his displeasure.

After a few months of traveling, we met up with a mucho guy named Rakan. After teaming up, we helped those in need and named ourselves the Ala Rubra (6), though I still think that Team Naruto would sound better.

Anyway, after a lot of stuff happening and I know you guys know, if you read the latest Negima! manga, it shows us fighting the hell out of those Cosmo Entelecheia (7) freaks. We then rescued some girl named Asuna, and traveled around for a bit, helping out others again, and traveling back to Earth. After a while, we all separated, doing our own things, I traveled alone. Until I heard the news that Nagi went missing.

And then I found him. Of course, he was really surprised that I found him. It wasn't that hard actually, with a bit of Sennin Mode( 8), it wasn't. Anyway, we traveled together, blah blah blah, wound up at Mundus Magicus again, worked boring jobs, went for bounties and mysterious artifacts, and currently to where we are right now.

And back to the story.

* * *

(Later...)

"Dammit Naruto, I said not to kill him!"

I turned to a fuming Nagi, smoke literally coming out of his ears, again. I sighed in annoyance. "I didn't kill him, hora..." I pointed to the man I was fireman-holding, he was barely breathing, with cuts and bruises all over him. His left arm was castrated in a way that can never be regrown or stitched back, and seemed to be unconscious.

I watched as Nagi fumed out again, using words I didn't know he knew. I sighed before turning around and walking again.

"H-hey! Naruto, are you listening to me!"

I looked at Nagi with bored eyes. "I don't know, am I?"

Nagi growled.

* * *

(Later...)

After handing over the guy and collecting the bounty, we left the shop. As we walked, we entered a café and ordered something to eat. Of course, I kept poofing ramen out of nowhere as if it was normal. Nagi sighed. "I still don't know how you do that..."

I made a sound suggesting that I heard him. "Mm, and you'll never know..."

After getting our orders, in this case, Nagi got a strawberry cheesecake and a caramel frappe. I got a mocha frappe and some lemon pie. Well, after tasting it, I fell in love with it for some reason. Anyway, after eating for a while, Nagi finished his cheesecake and looked at me seriously.

I raised a brow as I drank my frappe. _"Funny, he never uses his serious face, usually only for fighting or if he has something serious to tell me."_

As I finished drinking, Nagi opened his mouth. "Hey Naruto, I have a favor..."

"_Thought so..."_ I thought as I closed my eyes. "No..."

Nagi dropped his head onto the table. As he rubbed his injured head, he yelled, "But I didn't even get a chance to say anything!"

I sighed as I leaned my head on my hand. "Remember what happened during the last times you asked me a favor...?"

Nagi froze, sweating a bit. "Uh..."

"Exactly..."

"Aw come on Naruto!"

I glared at him. "I said no and that's final..." Gosh I feel like as if I'm scolding a kid...! Nagi sighed in defeat. I swore I heard a sniff.

I sighed. "Fine, what is it...?"

Nagi shot his head up in happiness. He opened his mouth to explain, but I interrupted him. "But if it's something stupid, forget it."

Nagi pouted.

"Anyway, it's about my son..."

I raised a brow. "Son? You have a son? How-...? Oh... with her huh...? Never knew you were one to screw a girl, especially a princess like Arika..."

He blushed. "Sh-shut up! I-it just happened alright!"

I help up a hand. "Whoa whoa, cool it Springfield... I never said that you were the only one alright?"

Nagi raised a brow. Before he could say anything, I interrupted him again. "Now that story is for another day, yeesh. Anyway, what's this about your son?"

Nagi smiled. "I just want you to watch over him. You know, I'm supposed to be 'dead' remember?"

I groaned. Oh yeah, he just travels around and then suddenly announces to the whole world that he's gone missing and is now presuming "dead". Oh the pleasure to come.

Nagi sighed again before looking away. "Besides, since I'm 'dead', I can't properly look over him like a real parent should... Geez, what kind of a father am I? I can't even watch over one kid and now this..."

I soften my gaze. That line just now reminded me of my father and myself. True I became a father, but because I became a Demon, I had to leave him and my wife. And now look at me, going on and on about being a Demon but can't even say anything about my son. And they say I was a Demon. At least Demons look after their younglings, not like me.

Nagi huffed. "Well, that's my offer, what do you say?"

I sighed as I ran my hand through my spiky, but surprisingly soft, hair. As quoted by an old friend, "troublesome...". I frowned and looked at Nagi seriously. "Fine, but if something happens, I'm blaming you for the record, alright?"

Nagi laughed. "Awesome! Oh, and here you go..."

I took a paper out of his hands and looked at it, raising a brow. "Regia Sepulchrum Custodis (9)...? What's this about...?"

He grinned, which I grew to annoy at for a while. "That's the place I'll be staying at for a while. so if you need me, just send one of your cloning thingie to come there, got it?"

I frowned. "First of all, it's called 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' (10)... and secondly, why there of all places?"

He grinned again. "It is called one of the most secretive places, isn't it? Besides, I'll just use magic to teleport food and stuffs there anyway. And Rakan can help me out for a few stuffs."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

* * *

(Later...)

I yawned as I walked out of the fog that held the stone hedges that led to Mundus Magicus. I stretched and looked around. Nearby was Nagi's home village. I walked towards it.

* * *

(Later...)

I groaned out of annoyance as I used Hiraishin no Jutsu (11) to teleport myself to Japan, which was known as the Hidden Continent a few centuries ago. I also used a few Shunshin no Jutsu (12) to get there faster.

Great, just great. He just had to graduate at an early age, get his diploma and head for Japan! Why didn't anyone tell me that earlier!

I growled as I headed for Japan. _"When I see you again, you're dead, YOU HEAR ME NAGI! DEAD!"_

* * *

(Later...)

After a while, I arrived at Japan and immediately headed for Mahora. But before I got there, I decided to rest a Kyoto.

As I arrived, I immediately felt large amount of Ki and Magic (13) coming from the direction to the Konoe Mansion. Frowning, I used Hiraishin to get there.

* * *

(Later... again...)

When I arrived, I noticed something wrong. Everything was... well, for a better word, dead. I sensed nothing living around the quarters. Taking a walk around, I walked into three girls transformed into stones. One of them had glasses and a pair of cowlicks. Another was holding some sort of device. Another one was-...

"Hinata...?"

I blinked and took a closer look. I frowned and backed away, shaking my head. Not Hinata. First of all, Hinata was older, and had longer hair. Plus, she has pale eyes with no pupils, this one had. I sighed before taking a look at what the Hinata-look-alike was holding. A card. I turned my head to take a better look and noticed that it was a pactio (14). "Hmm..."

I shrugged and left, before feeling a bunch of Demons coming out of nowhere by the size of an army. I frowned and headed for the small pond that resided next to the mansion. As I walked, I noticed a familiar statue. Wide-eyed, I noticed it was Eishun. Shaking my head, I did a number of hand seals and touched him.

He glowed for a bit before returning to his formal self. "Gasp!" He gasped for air as he fell, me catching him. He started sweating as he looked at me.

"U-uzumaki-dono...?"

"Yo Eishun, what's going on?"

He frowned. "Seems like one of our members kidnapped Konoka to unseal Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami (15) out of his seal..." I frowned and scowled, and then I growled. Somebody's using my favorite niece (don't ask...) and using her to summon some Demon "god" wanna-be! Like hell am I gonna let that happen. "Where?"

Eishun frowned. "My guess is probably at the nearby lake..."

I nodded, slurping on ramen. "I see..."

Eishun shocked. "Wh-where did that ramen come from!"

I looked up. "Hm?"

He shook his head. "N-never mind... just please... please save my daughter!"

I shrugged. "Sure... no prob-..."

Suddenly, some large-assed arrow came out of nowhere and broke my bowl of ramen. I stared at the broken ramen, some noodles stuck in my mouth and chopsticks, staring at the bowl for a few minutes. I could feel Eishun's eyes on me in shock but I ignored it. suddenly, I released my K.I. (16). I turned and started to walk.

"U-uzumaki-dono! W-where are you going!"

I stopped, brought the chopsticks up, and crushed it into dust. "Me...? I'm gonna... finish this fiasco right now..."

"Y-you're going to send the Demons back?"

I laughed evilly. "Send them back? No... I'm gonna..." I activated my Youki (17), my eyes turning crimson red and slit. "I'm gonna **kill them..."**

I felt Eishun shiver and ignored it again, walking towards the pond.

* * *

(Later...)

As I walked to the pond, I heard fighting and gun shots and a large beam of light shoot up. A mercenary, eh? As I walked on, I saw a Chinese girl land in front of me, and run off, fighting the Gorilla Demons. I growled deeper as I walked forward. I then summoned a little Magic and threw it, killing a dozen of Demons. One of the Demons, from the Bird tribe, turned to my direction and shouted out, "WHO'S THERE!"

That caught everyone's attention, including five girls. I looked at every one of the Demons and girls. _"That's a lot of tribes and breeds..."_ I then focused to the girls. One of them was obviously a Hanyou, depending on her scent. _"Hmm... I say she's from the Crow Tribe..."_ I looked at the other three. One of them was the Chinese girl I saw earlier. Another one was dark skinned and held a rifle and a few handguns. Wait what?

I turned to another and immediately knew that she was trouble. _"She has a weird feeling around her..."_ I turned to the last girl and blinked. _"Is that Asuna...?" _ Sure enough, she looked like Asuna. Blue and green eyes, orange hair, two pig-tails, though the bells are new, and the exact same smell. What? Becoming a Demon gives you that.

I was snapped back to reality as the Bird Man yelled again. "Who's there I said! If you don't come out, I'll-...!"

I chuckled darkly, making every single demon, and the girls, shiver in fear. "Or you'll what...?"

It was then that I chose to reveal myself. The girls started to blush at me and the Demons had the funniest scared looks I ever saw in a long time. I grinned. "Alright... I have three things to say..."

The Demons gulped. One of them pointed at me. "Y-you're _him_...!"

I raised a brow. "Who?"

"Th-the... the strongest of all Demons... the most fearsome one of them all!"

My frowned became a grin. "Hoh? So you guys _did_ hear of me... Tell me youngling, what is my name...?"

The Demon gulped, as he shivered and sweated. "The... the... the... the..."

I scowled. **"TELL ME!"** I yelled, my eyes turning crimson.

"The... The Kyuubi no... Youko..."

Many of the Demons gasped. I rolled my eyes. Am I really that infamous? One of the Demons yelled, "What the hell! He's the Kyuubi no Youko! I don't believe it! He's just a myth! Besides, if he is the Kyuubi no Youko, why is he here!"

A suddenly wave of KI hit them, and the girls, making it hard for them to breathe. "Why am I here? Well, I'm here for four, or was it five, reasons..."

The Demons flinched as I pointed a hand.

"ONE! I came here on a favor for a friend..."

They all blinked as I held up another finger.

"TWO! I was around here and decided to visit an old friend, you should all know Konoe-gaki..."

The Hanyou girl scowled as I pointed the third finger.

"THREE! I heard that you guys were summoned by the use of my favorite niece's magic..." I said as my frown grew deeper and darker.

Hanyou-chan (18) now out right glared at me as the rest of the girls stared at me in confusion. They're probably thinking _"Favorite niece?"_

I then scowled and glared at the Demons as I held the fourth finger. "AND FOUR!"

They flinched as I put my hands down, my Youki pouring out like crazy.

**"You guys destroyed my Ramen... I'll make you guys pay for that...!"**

Now everyone fell comically and sweat-dropped. They're probably thinking about how ramen could be one of my four reasons. Well I'll show them how bad a grudge for food is.

As they regained their composure, several Demons who don't know me yelled out about how I was a fraud and ran towards me. Fools. As I walked towards them, I released my Youki ten times fold. I disappeared and reappeared behind them, a sword in my hand. As I sheathed it, I whispered, "Shinmei-Ryuu Uzumaki-Shuuseihan... (19)" As I completed my sheath, the wind caught up and surrounded the Demons, killing them with its blades of wind.

"Tatsumaki no Yaiba (20)..." I completed the technique's name.

As the wind subsided, all Demons had their eyes on me, the girls too. One of them yelled, "RUN!" And they ran for cover, some of them dispelling themselves and going back to their realm. I started to go after them but they disappeared completely. I scoffed.

"Tch... they ran off... Well, pretty clever if you ask me..."

I turned to the girls, who flinched, and tossed to Hanyou-chan her sword. "Hey, thanks for letting me use your sword..."

Hanyou-chan blinked before looking at her hands, surprised that her sword was missing. As I tossed it to her, sheathed of course, she struggled a bit to catch it. As she caught it, I turned to leave, about to head for my niece.

Suddenly, I felt something cold and hard on the back of my head. I diverted my eyes and noticed Kenjuu-chan (21) pointing her handgun right at my head. "What's up?"

Kenjuu-chan glared at me. "Don't 'what's up' me Demon... I want to know why the strongest of all Youkai is doing here in Kyoto..."

I frowned. Going straight forward huh? "Well, I was going to Mahora to do a favor for a friend, what was it again? To take care of his son, I think his name was... Um... something related to green onions...?"

The gun dug deeper. I flinched at the pain. "Hey hey, I may be a Demon Lord, but I was originally human so it hurts, so please mind taking it off please?"

Kenjuu-chan scowled. "What do you want with Negi-sensei?"

I blinked. Sensei...? So Nagi's kid is a freakin' teacher? And what's more, his students are right behind me. I groaned as I slapped a hand onto my face. I turned to the girls. "Look, I don't know who you girls are, but I was sent here by a friend to watch over this Negi kid alright?"

That didn't make Kenjuu-chan hold her gun down. "Who sent you?"

I sighed. "Fine... his name was Na-..."

A clang of metal whistled into my ears as I disappeared and blocked the Lolita-wearing girl's sword from slicing the Hanyou. As I blocked it, I turned to the Hanyou and frowned. "A simple 'thank you' would be nice Hanyou-chan..."

The Hanyou blushed and frowned at the nickname.

The other girl, on the other hand, glared at me. "Don't get in my and Setsuna-senpai's fight!"

I raised a brow. "Senpai? Since when do Kouhai and Senpai fight against each other? Sure it's fine if it's a simple spar, but an all-out sword fight? You do realize that if you do, it's a fight to the death, right?"

Taku-chan (22) gasped. "S-setsuna-san, is he correct!"

Setsuna, as the girls all called her, nodded. "I-I'm afraid so Asuna-san... if another challenges one to a sword fight, it's a fight to the end..."

I yawned as I flung the Lolita girl away. "Look Ojou-chan, I don't want to hurt you. I could feel something wrong in your aura, but I don't wanna kill you, so if you get in my way, I'll **kill** you, got it?"

The Lolita seemed to have gotten is as she sheathed her sword and disappeared in a poof.

I sighed as I heard a cough. "Now, would you explain why you are here, Demon-san?"

I looked at them with a bored face, slurping on a bowl of ramen. "Mm? You say something...?"

The girls face-faulted. Taku-chan glared at me. "What the hell! You can magically make ramen out of nowhere but you were angry at those demons for destroying you ramen!"

I blinked and shrugged. "What about it? Sure I can make it out of nowhere, but I hate wasting it, hence why when they destroyed the bowl, I go after them. You'll realize it when you know what the grudge of food is..." I said, shuddering at the memory of a certain huge-eating butterfly (pun!).

I yawned and stretched as I crushed the bowl. I turned to the lake, walking towards it. I then stopped and looked at the girls, only to see only two of them left. I blinked. "Where'd they go?"

Chuugoku-chan (23) shrugged while Kenjuu-chan pointed at the lake. I sighed. "Geez, they just come and go huh...? Oh well, might as well not keep them waiting..."

I then disappeared in a flash of yellow, surprising the two girls, if they ever did.

* * *

(Later...)

I arrived at the spot to see Ryoumen yawning and staring at several people, two of them I recognized as Hanyou-chan and Taku-chan. The little kid between them, though, looked like the second coming of Nagi as a kid. Wow, they do mean it when they "Like Father, Like Son...'. I sighed, scratching my head. "Well, target found..."

I then looked at the rest of the people. One of them was bind by a wind element Sagitta Magica (24). The other two was a woman, who was definitely from the Kansai ministration, and the other was Konoka, naked and wearing a towel around her? I managed not to nosebleed and sighed, staring at Ryoumen. I whistled. "Man, did he grow or something?"

I frowned as I heard an incantation for the petrification spell. _"Time to interfere..." _ I thought, getting bored.

I managed to get in between the three kids and the mysterious boy as he unleashed his spell. A smoke covered all four of us as I absorbed the Magic, transferring it into my own, using my very own Pactio with Nagi. And no, we did NOT kiss...

I turned and grabbed Nagi's kid, put him over my shoulders, and grabbed the two girls bridal style and teleported a little more than 10 meters away from the Anti-Kansai people.

As I gently set the girls onto their feet, Taku-chan wacked me with her harisen. I grabbed my head in pain. "What the hell was that for!"

"That's for groping me you pervert!"

I glared at her, confused. "How am I a pervert when I barely saved your three asses!"

She blushed as she stepped off. I sighed and looked back at Ryoumen. I whistled. "Man, he did grow bigger than the last time I saw him... Geez, how many times do I have to tell him...?" I asked no one in particular, gathering Magic and Youkai in my hand, morphing them together. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall..." I said, pointing the magic at the two-faced four-armed Demon. "Orbis Exitosus... (25)"

A large ball of crimson power shot out of my hand and headed for Ryoumen's head, hitting him and knocking him over.

I had the feeling that the kids behind me was staring at me with wide eyes and opened mouths.

I sighed as I turned around, staring at them with bored eyes. "What?"

Negi, who I know as Nagi's kid, pointed at me with trembling fingers. "Y-y-you j-just knocked th-the D-Demon over w-with only one spell!"

The ermine on his shoulders pointed at me and yelled, "How is that even possible! Who are you anyway!"

I raised a brow, must be a magical creature. I shook my head and jabbed a thumb at the now standing Ryoumen glaring at us, and said, "Shouldn't we be saving Konoka-chan instead of asking 20-Questions?"

That snapped them out of it as they nodded. Suddenly, Hanyou-chan started to talk about having Taku-chan and Chibi-Nagi (26) run. I raised a brow as the three started to argue and then Hanyou-chan started going on about something that she hasn't showed everyone.

I blinked as a Youki peaked, coming from Hanyou-chan? I raised a brow as wing sprouted out of her back. Well that proved my theory of her being a Hanyou.

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei... Asuna-san... I'm... the same as them; I'm a monster-..."

*BONK*

"O-ow!"

I glared at Hanyou-chan as I hit her head, hard. "Baka, what kind of a monster is that? Don't sell yourself short just because you look different from others..."

Hanyou-chan stared at me with watery and confused eyes. I sighed. "Tell me, have you ever killed anyone?"

That got her by surprise. "E-eh! N-no! Of course not! I would never-...!"

"Then don't' ever call yourself a monster. Cause I've seen even normal humans kill others for fun, and I've seen even Demons hang around with humans."

I grinned at her, clasping my hand onto her shoulder. "Besides, who else would turn to you when Konoka-chan is having an emotional fit? Does it really matter if you have wings or not?"

Hanyou-chan blinked before yelping as Taku-chan slapped her back. "Yeah Setsuna! Who cares if you have wings! I think they're pretty cool!"

Hanyou-chan gaped.

Taku-chan smiled. "Konoka was your childhood friend. You've been watching her from the shadows for the past two years now. What did you really see during those times?" she winked. "Do you really think Konoka would just brand you as a kind of weird person just because you have wings? You're a baka, you know that?"

Naruto smiled. "And besides, the only monsters I know of only kill for fun. As you'd said, you've never did that, so you're not a monster. Course, I'm not one of 'em either, but that's doesn't really matter right now. What matters is that-..."

**"YOU!"**

I turned around to see Big, Bad, and Ugly glaring at me. I grinned. "Hey Ryoumen, had a nice sleep?"

Ryoumen's glare intensified. **"UZUMAKI NARUTO! I THOUGHT YOU HAVE BEEN DECEASED SINCE THE LAST TIME WE HAVE BATTLED! SO YOU HAVE BEEN ALIVE EH...! WELL THEN... GUESS I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

With that said he raised his freakin' large hand and brought it down. Chibi-Nagi and the others probably covered their eyes as I yawned. The fist connected and probably caused a huge explosion.

Whatever happened, I sure heard laughter of one woman and one super-large Demon, I don't know. What I do know was that punch was hardly a punch at all. You wanna know why? Cause I can just stop it with just one finger. ONE FINGER! Who's da man! I'm da man! WOOHOO! Ok, enough chit chat, gotta go see if those girls and Lil' Springfield is alright.

Anyway, I turned around to see the three huddling like little chickens. How lame is that! Wonder what Nagi would say if he heard that his kid was huddling like a chicken? He'll probably freak, I know it.

I smiled at them and said, "What'cha doing?"

Taku-chan had tears in her eyes as Hanyou-chan brushed her wings away from the threesome. "H-how did you do that...?"

I blinked confusingly before looking at the fist. "Oh, you mean hold this up?" Seeing the nods I shrugged. "I don't know, loads of work out I guess...?"

They sweat-dropped as I flung the arm away, shocking Ryoumen. I then jumped to the others, grabbed them, and headed for the deck. No, not the card decks or hitting the deck sort of thing. I headed for the water decks. I forgot what it's called, but the sealing was supposed to be there. Anyway, I got there and ran into that kid that was in that Sagitta Magica trap. I raised a brow.

The kid stared at me as if he knew me. And then it hit me. It's that same guy that Nagi was fighting over 10 years ago! How'd he survive! The kid also seemed to have recognized me cause his eyes were wide and then pointed at me, canting. Uh oh.

I barely jumped away as the petrification spell was shot. I gritted my teeth as I felt my left foot hardening. I grunted and fell, letting go of the three kids on me. "Gah!"

I struggled to get up as Taku-chan got up and checked up on Chibi-Nagi, only to gasp as his left hand started to petrify. I gritted my teeth again. "D-dammit... that kid sure is pretty good at speed-casting..." I turned to Hanyou-chan. "Oi, Hanyou-chan!

Hanyou-chan flinched as she turned to me. I pointed at Konoka and that lady floating in front of Ryoumen. "Think you can get Konoka-chan to safety...?"

She blinked before nodding. I grinned. "Then get up there and get her!" She stared at me as if I grew another head and nodded, flapping her wings and flying off. Just as she flew off, I turned to Emo-Bozu (27), what, he just looks emo, and blinked as he pointed at Hanyou-chan, chanting a spell. Cursing, I did a small Fuuton Jutsu (28) and shot his arm, diverting his spell away from Hanyou-chan, missing her.

He turned to me as I grinned. I then looked up and called out, "Hey Chibi-chan, I know there somewhere, you wanna come down and help out?"

Both Chibi-Nagi, Taku-chan and Emo-Bozu looked at me puzzled. Suddenly, a booming voice called out, _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING 'CHIBI-CHAN' YOU PERVERTED EXCUSE OF A KITSUNE!"_

Both Taku-chan and Chibi-Nagi looked up. "E-evangeline-san...?" Chibi-Nagi asked.

A dark chuckle came out of nowhere. _"Kukukuku, well, I've come to see you fight and I have one thing to say Bouya (29)..."_

As the okojo (30) started ranting about how Chibi-chan was here, I grinned as Chibi-chan yelled, _"Come on Gaki! This better not be all you have! What happened to the Gaki who won against me! Show off your winning spirit! I'll give you a minute to show what you can do and then I'll finish off the rest!"_

I opened my mouth to say something until Chibi-chan interrupted me. _"AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HELP OUT, YOU GOT THAT UZUMAKI!"_

I pouted. "Fine! But you owe me Chibi-chan!" I yelled.

"_... F-fine... AND STOP CALLING ME 'CHIBI-CHAN'!"_

I smirked. I stood up and limbed away from Chibi-Nagi and the others. As they stared at me confusingly, I sat down crossed-legged. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna interfere, besides, foxes never lie you know!"

They seemed to have gotten it cause they had a staring contest that lasted for a good 5 minutes before Chibi-Nagi sent the first spell. I watched for a bit before getting bored and noticing Ryoumen closing in on to Hanyou-chan. Sighing I got up and used Hiraishin.

* * *

(Where Ryoumen and the others are)

I arrived just in time to block Ryoumen's punch to Hanyou-chan and Konoka-chan. Hanyou-chan seemed to have come back to her senses as I turned to her and grinned. "Yo Hanyou-chan, you got Konoka-chan right?"

She blinked a bit before nodding. I grinned.

"N-naruto-ji-chan (31)...?"

I looked down to see Konoka-chan in Hanyou-chan's arms, blushing like mad. I blinked for a bit before remembering that she was naked. Sighing, I unzipped my jacket and handed it Konoka. Then I ruffled her hair. "Hey Konoka-chan, had a rough night huh?"

She blushed before smiling. "You did come back... you said you would, ne, Naruto-ji-chan?"

I grinned. "I sure did..."

**"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"**

I groaned. "What the hell do you want Ryoumen...?"

He ignored me as he prepared to fire off a cannon. I cursed and grabbed Hanyou-chan and Konoka-chan. Using Hiraishin, I evaded the cannon and appeared next to Chibi-chan, who just managed to knock Emo-Bouzu into the water. She glared at me as I placed Konoka-chan and Hanyou-chan down.

I then looked up at Ryoumen to see him in pain as an anti-barrier came up and shocked him. Grinning, I chanted another Orbis Exitosus while Chibi-chan chanted one of her spells.

"Κοσμικη Καταστροφή (32)!" Chibi-chan yelled as she encased Ryoumen in ice. Grinning I fired off one Orbis Exitosus, and firing at full power, I obliterated him.

Seeing Ryoumen obliterated, Hanyou-chan, Taku-chan and Chibi-Nagi gawked at our sheer power. I chuckled as Chibi-chan did a pose, showing off her mighty powers. "Show off..." I whispered. She only glared at me, intending to burn holes in my head. Too bad it doesn't work.

After further talking and finding out how she was able to get out of the Academy, which I felt sorry for Konoe-jii-chan (33) for, Chibi-chan turned to me.

"Why are you here Uzumaki?"

I smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean Chibi-chan?"

"Stop CALLING ME THAT!"

I laughed as she tried to bite off my head as Chibi-Nagi and the others watched in amusement. Although the robotic girl was new. I continued laughing as Chibi-chan still tried to get a bite out of me while I stopped her with one hand, barely giving her any space to get within my breathing space. I then turned to Chibi-Nagi. "Oi Chibi-Nagi, you alright with that petrification spell?"

Chibi-chan stopped struggling and looked at Chibi-Nagi. "Petrification spell...?"

Chibi-Nagi only tried to hide his petrified hand, only to blink in surprise. "E-evangeline-san! LOOK OUT!"

Before he could reach the two of us however, I turned around and grabbed Emo-Bouya on the head before he could even lay a hand on Chibi-chan. Everyone paid attention as they tried to figure out how Emo-Bouya survived Chibi-chan's attack. Humph, as if that could finish someone off.

"Yo Bouya... think you can just come out whenever you like and strike one of the people I respect really well eh?"

The boy only stared at me. "Uzumaki Naruto, eh...? I've heard of you... you're supposed to be missing after the Magical War at Mundus Magicus... along with the Thousand Master (34)..."

That brought Chibi-Nagi's attention alright.

I grinned, my eyes turning crimson and slitted. "Well, you know what they say, 'never turn your back against an enemy', right?"

Everyone only stared at me in confusion. I blinked before commenting, "Wait, wrong saying... uh... what was it...?" I asked, placing a finger on my chin.

The girls face-faulted while both Chibi-Nagi and Emo-Bouya sweat-dropped. I shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I can't fight off a full-blooded vampire and the Lord of Kitsune... I suppose I should retreat for now. Until we meet, Negi Springfield..."

With that, Emo-Bouya disappeared and splashed into water. I frowned. "Mizu Bunshin (35) huh...? Smart move actually... though I never thought that-..."

I stopped when Chibi-Nagi collapsed, panting really hard. Suddenly, I could feel my jewels petrifying as I groaned. This is gonna hurt. I fell to the ground and grunted as my body petrified further. The only thing that kept it from petrifying faster was my own Magic, Chi, and Youki. Oh, and let's not forget my Chakra.

I looked up to see three more people show up. One of them was obviously a Shinobi (36), the other was a girl, and another was a Wolf Hanyou. I grinned. Lots of surprises today...

I then started to hyperventilate as the petrification started kicking in, knocking aside my powers and speeding up. I looked up to see Chibi-chan staring at me in surprise.

"Oi oi, are you really gonna be petrified Uzumaki!" I grinned. "Wh-who knows... G-guh!"

I coughed up blood as the girls started panicking. I almost laughed as Taku-chan asked Chibi-chan if she could use a healing spell only to find out that she couldn't, seeing that she was the "Undying Mage", she didn't have to, or rather, need to learn it.

I managed to sit upright and leaned on one of the poles as Konoka-chan offered to make a Pactio. She made one with Negi and in a bright light, it worked. But only for a bit. The petrification came back and made the girls panic more. I groaned before yelling, **"SHUT UP!"**

That shut them up as they looked at me. I grunted as I held my legs. "I-... I can probably help with you there, but... Pant... it all depends on whether or not you guys approve it..."

Taku-chan looked at me. "A-approve what!"

I sighed. "Approve with having a Hanyou as a teacher..."

They stared at me in shock. "A-... a Hanyou as a teacher...? ARE YOU STUPID!" Taku-chan yelled. "Like hell we'll let Negi become a Hanyou! Besides, how does it work anyway!"

I grinned. "I-... I can bite him, infuse him with my blood, and make a Pactio with him..." I struggled to speak out. Seeing the girls blushing at the mere fantasies, I groaned. Jeez, is it really that easy to depict that making a Pactio is by kissing? "And no, I won't be kissing him... Usually my case is simple, all I have to do is bite him anywhere and the contract is possible..."

That made them at ease.

"Well, I'll let you guys discuss on it. we probably have about... pant... a minute or two before this petrification spell petrifies both me and Chibi-Nagi here into stones..."

The girls started to discuss for a bit. After further arguing, yelling, oppositions, and talking, they turned to me and reluctantly agreed. Sighing I dragged myself to Chibi-Negi and bit him on the hand, infusing him with my Youki. A brilliant crimson light covered the both of us as the mark of the Kitsune appeared on Chibi-Nagi's hand, branding him as a Kitsune Hanyou. After a few seconds, I let go and looked at my leg. The petrification seemed to be coming off and off of Chibi-Nagi too. I grinned as I stood up, stretching my leg.

I watched with amusement as the girls celebrated their teacher's awakening. After a while they left and I followed. That is, before looking to a nearby forest and grinning.

* * *

(Later...)

After a while, I caught the suspect and found Chibi-chan's first doll. As I approached the Konoe Manor, I noticed Hanyou-chan preparing to leave. Raising a brow I headed for her.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, making her jump. "U-uzumaki-dono!"

I sighed. "Thinking about leaving huh?"

She frowned, unable to look at me I suppose. Frowning, I used Shunshin and bonked her on the head. "Baka..." She looked at me holding her injured head.

Looking at her, I said, "What did I just say yesterday night? It doesn't matter if you're a Hanyou or not, they would accept you. Regardless of what you think others would think about you, it doesn't matter if there's at least one person who accepts you..."

She glared at me with tears. "B-but, it's part of the law of my people! If anyone were to see our true form, we were to-..."

"So what?"

"N-nani...?"

I sighed. "You made a Pactio with Chibi-Nagi, right?"

She nodded.

"Then, according to the Pactio Rule Book, _AND_ the Demon Laws, you're not allowed to leave him until he becomes a Magister Magi and choose his real Pactio partner..."

That got her thinking for a bit. Before she could answer though, I turned to the door that lead to Chibi-Nagi sleeping, revealing Chibi-Nagi in his sleeping clothes. "S-setsuna-san! W-where are you going!"

I innocently pointed at her. "She was thinking of leaving..."

"EH! N-no! You can't Setsuna-san! Wh-what about Konoka-san! Y-you can't just up and leave like that! Who's going to protect Konoka-san when I'm not there! You have to stay Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna looked at me with a look that screamed for help. I shrugged and pointed to the side. Taku-chan and Konoka-chan suddenly dropped in and tackled the two, sending Hanyou-chan onto my arms. Blushing, she got off and listened as both Konoka-chan and Taku-chan told her about the Paper Copies making fools of themselves. I raised a brow at that.

After the four left, I turned to Chibi-chan. "Well, what do you think about him?"

I looked at Chibi-chan. "About who?"

Chibi-chan looked at me, holding a cup of tea. "About _his_ child... The bouya..."

I smiled. "A little immature and kiddie, but those remarks about protecting his students is remarkable and a plus. Although he could lose the attitude of looking for his dad..."

She looked at me. "Why? That's one of the things I find fond of him..."

I smirked. "Hoh? Is the little Dark Evangel falling for the little Springfield...?"

She blushed, which I found amusing. "Sh-shut up!" She jumped off her ramp and started to leave. "J-just remember your promise 50 years ago! You got that!" I only nodded, a perverted smirk on my lips. She blushed deeper and rushed off, her robotic maid behind her. I then placed a finger on my chin. "Maybe I should tell her that I know where Nagi is...?" I shrugged. "Nah... let them figure it out... heheh...

I then proceeded to follow them. "This is gonna be a fun year..."

A fun year indeed...

* * *

Ignisha: And done! Now down below are the translations of a lot of things! So please take a look at them!

* * *

(1): "Defendo." = "Defend."

(2): "Animus of Argentum Res. Recolligo Intus Mihi Quod Ostendo Vestri Verus Vires. Ventus Quod Lux Lucis Flow Sicco Amo Quris. Ventus Rutilis." = "Souls of the Silver Being. Gather Within Me and Show Your True Strength. Wind and Light Flow out Like a Spear. Shining Wind!"

(3): Kitsune = Fox; Youko = Demonic Fox

(4): Kyuubi no Youko = Nine-Tailed Demon Fox

(5): Mundus Magicus = Magical World

(6): Ala Rubra = Red Wings

(7): Cosmo Entelecheia = You know, the group that Fate Averruncus is part of

(8) Sennin Mode = Sage Mode

(9): Regia Sepulchrum Custodis = Gravekeeper's Palace

(10): "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." = "Shadow Clone Technique."

(11): "Hiraishin no Jutsu." = "Flying Thunder God Technique."

(12): "Shunshin no Jutsu." = "Body Flicker Technique."

(13): Ki = One form of energy, mainly used by humans who have found the way to unlock it; Magic = One form of energy, mainly used by Mages

(14): Pactio = A form of Magical Contract, signed by a kiss

(15): Ryoumen Sukuna-no-Kami = One of the Demon "gods"

(16): KI = Killer Intent

(17): Youki = One form of energy, mainly used by Demons or Youkai, Hanyous are also able to use it

(18): Hanyou-chan = Setsuna; Hanyou = Half-Demon

(19): "Shinmei-Ryuu Uzumaki-Shuuseihan." = "God's-Cry School Whirlpool-Revised Version."

(20): "Tatsumaki no Yaiba." = "Tornado's Blade."

(21): Kenjuu-chan = Mana; Kenjuu = Handguns

(22): Taku-chan = Asuna; Taku = Bell

(23): Chuugoku-chan = Ku Fei; Chuugoku = Chinese

(24): "Sagitta Magica." = "Magical Arrows."

(25): "Orbis Exitosus." = "Demolition Ball."

(26): Chibi-Nagi = Negi

(27): Emo-Bozu = Fate

(28): Fuuton Jutsu = Wind Technique

(29): Bouya = Boy, what Eva calls Negi

(30): Okojo = Ermine

(31): Ji-chan = Uncle

(32): "Κοσμικη Καταστροφή." = "The End of the World."

(33): Jii-chan = Grandpa, Grandfather

(34): Thousand Master = Nagi

(35): "Mizu Bunshin." = "Water Clone."

36): Shinobi = Ninja

* * *

Ignisha: And we're done!

*BLIP* -END-


	2. NOTICE! A Questionnaire!

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Ignisha: Hey guys, it's me Ignisha. I am here today to ask you a question. Should I make a sequel to Finding a Kid? I, for one, don't really care. I just want something to do and I already have the sequel up and ready in my head, just waiting to be typed out, so it's up to you.

Naruto: Eh, do whatever you want...

Ignisha: Why do you think I'm asking these readers for? Anyway, here's the question again: Should I, or should I not, make a sequel to Finding a Kid? If "YES", review it; if "NO", still review it. Remember, I was honest reviews. Oh yeah, and before I forget, the title will be Helping a Kid, which is an entirely different story, not chapter, so go look for it, or just look on my profile and check my stories. Either way, I don't really care. So yeah, review.


	3. NOTICE! An Updation!

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Ignisha: You've been waiting, for... how long, five months? Six months? Whatever. Now your waiting has paid off! The sequel to Finding a Kid is now out and ready to be read! The story is about Naruto, helping Negi with his problems at school, and learning about his new powers! Read it right now!

Naruto: This is gonna be awesome...!

Ignisha: It sure is, Naruto. It sure is...! Oh, and the title's Helping a Kid, find it. LATER!

*BLIP* -END-


End file.
